


Многоликая

by innokentya



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Hurt/Comfort, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Разве можно любить двоих?
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri, Kono Kalakaua/Chin Ho Kelly
Kudos: 1





	Многоликая

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано для команды WTF Incest 2018 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> 2) Авторский взгляд на события серий 3х24 и 4х12.

У неё множество лиц. Ты испытываешь её к человеку, домашнему питомцу, дорогой твоим сердцу и памяти вещи. Каждому из них ты даришь различную толику самого искреннего на Земле чувства, в итоге заменяя все одним словом.

Любовь. 

Самое желанное и самое страшное ощущение, с которым ты рождаешься и с которым отправляешься к праотцам. Любовь бережно обнимает тебя, хранит от бед, а потом с легкостью, что граничит с безразличием или даже цинизмом, толкает под колеса жизненного поезда, чтобы погубить навсегда. Это чувство всегда с тобой, как бы ты это не отрицал. Оно колотится в груди где-то на уровне сердца, остается даже когда, казалось бы, утеряно абсолютно все. Оно может наполнить тебя до краев или же иссушить до дна. 

Коно не знает, какой из вариантов её. Она не готова сказать, скоро ли хлюпнет из-за призрачных стенок воображаемого стакана, быстро ли потечет по подбородку нечто сладкое, почти приторное, словно сок вишни, а может и кровь. Она не знает, есть ли в ней любовь, или же за ребрами пусто и глухо, словно там помалу разрастается вакуум. Разум требует слишком сложных ответов.

Разве можно любить двоих? 

Чин улыбается, глядя на неё так горько, что Коно дышать сложно. Она обнимает Стива, обещая вернуться в скором времени, и всеми силами оттягивает момент прощания с кузеном. Она просто не может на это решиться. За её спиной тяжело дышит Адам, беглец с нелегким прошлым и весьма призрачным будущим, а она... Она — его настоящее, и решать, каким оно будет, приходится прямо сейчас. 

Шаг. Еще один. И еще. 

— Чин, — имя невесомо оседает на губах, раствораясь, будто морская соль. Чин все еще улыбается, хотя в его глазах полно слез. Но ведь мужчины не плачут? Конечно, только не Чин, не бравый представитель рода Келли, не отважный полицейский из отряда «5.0». Он дарит Коно искреннюю улыбку и раскидывает руки, приглашая её в свои объятия. Он делал так всегда, еще когда она была маленькой девочкой и искала своеобразной защиты у старшего брата. Чин был для нее всем. Никто из родственников не смог даже близко подобраться к той планке, которую сумел задать он в их отношениях. И это лучшее, что Коно имела в своей жизни. 

Она благодарна Чину, благодарна за все. Свое невысказанное «спасибо» она вкладывает в их прощальное объятие, вдыхая запах одеколона, подаренного Чину Малией, и чувствует, как по коже бегут мурашки. И вовсе не океанский бриз тому виной. Объятия Чина — единственная сила, способная сейчас остановить её от — возможно — неверного шага, с которого начнется прокладывание нового жизненного пути. Где-то в глубине души Коно хочет, чтобы Чин попросил её остаться, и в то же время понимает: в нем нет ни капли того эгоизма, который сейчас съедает её разум.

— Следуй за своим сердцем, — говорит ей Чин, а она готова вскрикнуть, вопрошая: «Только где, где же мое сердце сейчас?» 

Коно знает, что не сможет бросить Адама, не после всего, что им пришлось пройти вместе, но...

На какие только безрассудные поступки не толкает любовь, не правда ли? 

Самое абсурдное и самое чистое чувство, которое люди помнят, чтут и превозносят. 

— Mahala*, кузен, — хрипит Коно, размыкая объятия, и, больше не оборачиваясь к команде, сбегает на корабль. 

Рука Адама ложится ей между лопаток. Коно прижимается к нему, чувствуя силу, исходящую от него, и думает, что это, наверное, последний день её пребывания на Гавайах. Вряд ли у них когда-нибудь получится вернуться, пусть она и обещала МакГарретту.

«Следуй за своим сердцем», — поет её пульс. Наставление Чина просто и понятно, чтобы его ослушаться. 

Любовь... Невоспитаное, безрассудное, абсолютно лишенное такта и своевременности чувство. Оно и впрямь имеет слишком много лиц. Даже если ты говоришь, что тебе нравится кто-то или что-то, ты все равно этим самым утверждаешь, что ни разу не безразличен. Любовь живет в тебе: либо тлеет едва заметным угольком, либо пылает с силой пожара в саванне. Она способна смести все на своем пути, а после — отстроить каждую сломанную вещь, мечту, душу... У любви слишком много граней. 

— Пахнет вкусно, — едва сдерживая смех, говорит Коно. — Еще на двоих осталось?

Коно не боится сказать Адаму, что любит его, ведь ни на секунду не кривит душою. Он и правда ей слишком дорог, чтобы не облачать это чувство в одно из проявлений любви. В конце концов, она прошла ради него несколько кругов ада на грешной земле, пересекла пару океанов и континентов, чтобы отыскать, рассказать правду, вернуть на родину. Вернуть себе. 

Чину она сказать подобное не смеет. И все же любовь слишком многолика, ведь так?

— С возвращением, кузина, — произносит Чин, всматриваясь Коно в глаза так, словно видит ее впервые в жизни. Хотя в этой, обновленной версии её жизни, это и правда впервые.

«Следуй за своим сердцем», — снова слышит она, почти падая к нему в объятья. От него пахнет океаном, солнцем и совсем немного — приправами к чили. Коно жмурится, обвивая руки вокруг его талии, и улыбается. 

— Приятно быть дома, — выдыхает она ему в плечо.

В её случае дом — это определенный человек, которого она...

За которым всегда следует её сердце.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mahala — «спасибо» с гавайского.


End file.
